The Chat Room
by EffervescentRabbit
Summary: Maka is a struggling college student . Tsubaki is painfully shy. Kid is being unusually elusive. Black Star's obession with being the best is destroying him. Soul doesn't even know his own name. How do these lives in crisis find relief? The internet of course.


**The Chat Room**

**Warning: Swearing. If there are any conflicts with the rating, inform me and it would be my pleasure to fix it accordingly. **

**Chapter 1**

The word that should've came out of her mouth was "really", what really came out was an "oh" rather. Maka Albarn sat in front of her wide eyed mother, Kami while she forcefully spooned another helping of chicken noodle soup into a ceramic bowl in front of her daughter. She was repeating her nightly rant of how skinny Maka had been looking recently. She reluctantly accepted her mother's offer of food even though she had no intention of slurping down any more.

"Your father and I are getting back together!" Her mother's smile could light up a whole town. Her eyes made the stars envious. They said that wearing heels made you closer to god, but in Kami's case she was as perfect as they came without divine intervention. Her mother was the ideal role model which Maka ate up every chance that she got. Being like her Mama was her lifelong goal. What Maka envied most of all was not her looks, her smarts, or her success. Right now she so desperately wanted to encase her mind in the blissful unawareness that was plastered across her mother's pink flushed cheeks. She looked genuinely happy. Maka felt like tearing herself apart to let the steam that was building up inside of her escape. Sure she was livid, but most of all she was disappointed.

"Oh." Maka forced a crescent shaped smile. It looked like one of the emoticons she would exchange with her friends online. "You're really going back to him?" She tried her best to lace her words with pleasantness. Her fists balled under the table. The whiter her knuckles turned let hope arise within the girl. Maybe this was all some kind of joke. Why would her perfect Mama go back to someone who always made her cry? Did he not cheat on her all the time? Was she wrong when she said that he destroyed both of their lives?

Kami nodded, that grin still gracing her naturally pink pigmented lips.

"Oh." Maka said. That was all that she seemed to be able to say right now. Her brain was a stereo and her mouth was a song on repeat- and not a good one at that.

Maka let her shifting glances finally focus on balled up fists. As she released them, she felt her hope diminish to something only one step up from despair. In that instant she felt completely lackluster. Could her head just explode now? Please?

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"You know your papa loves you too, right?"

Maka answered back with silence.

"He does." She reached across the small table and squeezed her shoulder.

"I know." Maka whispered back. Well, gee it certainly didn't feel like he loved either of them. Of all of the other decent men she had, the only one she continued to run back to was Spirit. Over all her tears. Over all of the heartbreak. Why?

It wasn't her decision however. If it had been her, she would've kicked him to the curb a long time ago. But it wasn't her... Maybe it would be different this time! Besides, her mom was happy. Maka was happy.

Different?

Yeah, when pigs fly...

**7:56 P.M.**

Camelliabloom: How was your mom?

Vanillabunny: Happy.

Camelliabloom: And you?

Vanillabunny: Fine.

**####%Close Chat%####**

It was the truth.

"Black ink pens, notebook paper, macaroni noodles... Wait. How the heck did raw noodles get on my desk?" She flicked the small pile of cracked pasta onto the burgundy carpet along with other various, unimportant items. She sighed. "Maka Albarn, you are so wasteful."

Maka Albarn was a 22 year old college student. Young, perky, blonde-but-still-smart, somewhat athletic, good looking, and completely out of funding. Her diet consisted entirely of ramen noodles, macaroni without the cheese, and 59 cent ice cream cones that could be purchased a block from her apartment.

Her black zippered combat boots practically propped themselves up on the coffee table. Her round, olive eyes struggled to find something decent to lock on to. She had no TV sitting on the floor. No large paintings or posters cluttering up the walls. Nothing. There was an old kitchen in desperate need of repairs, a bright orange futon which she would be throwing away as soon as possible, and a laptop which was nestled on an old oak wood desk. There was a myth that Ernest Hemingway himself had spilt beer on it. Maka didn't believe that. She bought it from an elderly woman who was probably older than the dinosaurs.

Maka was broke. Utterly broke.

"This is ridiculous." She swung her feet off the old coffee table.

Today was her fourth year of being completely clean of all drug usage. Today was her fourth year of being casual friends with a couple people online. And today four words were spiraling around in her mind: "I need a job."

She grabbed her cracked leather wallet for good measure and shut the door to her toaster sized apartment behind her.

**9:32 A.M.**

Vanillabunny: Hey y'all!

Vanillabunny: Know of any jobs available near Death Vegas, Nevada?

RedEyes: Why?

Vanillabunny: I like eating food occasionally- that's not my mom's cooking...

RedEyes: Check out the weird places. They usually have easy job openings.

Vanillabunny: Like?

RedEyes: Let's see... Amusement park mascots, shark tank cleaners, adult store attendants. I don't know. Get creative, Vanilla Bunny!

Vanillabunny: Have I mentioned how useless you are?

RedEyes: I don't appreciate you typing in that tone of voice.

Vanillabunny: Screw you.

RedEyes: You wish.

Vanillabunny: Snark

RedEyes: Ouch. That really hurt

Vanillabunny: Ugh  
**####%Close Chat%####**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Maka called weakly. She quickly unfolded the flyer she had taken down outside of her apartment complex. This was the right place... Why was no one around?

The dripping sound of water filled the room with an incomprehensible eeriness. Multiple lab stations with tools were scattered around the room in a haphazard manner. Some sort of red viscous substance was boiling over a burner in the back corner of the room. Maka felt the bumps of goose run down her arms despite it being a rather stuffy classroom. Maybe she wasn't that desperate for a job.

She turned quickly on her heel.

Bump.

An "Ow." escaped from her semi-cracked lips. Seeing was not a given necessity at that particular moment so she pushed off from whatever the hell she had just ran into (a table?) and-dear God, it moved. It had grabbed her wrist in the process. She was now at the part in a horror movie where the person would foolishly try to run away screaming bloody murder. The axe murderer would then quickly and effortlessly whack them until all of their miracle liquid (blood) had tainted the floor underneath their lifeless carcass.

But here was the thing about horror stories. No one ever told you that the second you were faced with your own grim reality that it never went like that. Maka screamed. She tried to scream. Her throat was sorely dry. Her fingers ached as she tried to gain control of her own appendage. Her oversized combat boots dug into the smooth tile, trying to grasp for resistance. Maka almost wished that this was a movie situation. At least it was quick. This was torture.

At long last, she finally gave up the struggle and submitted to fate. Maka's gaze roamed over her captor's face. The only prominent feature the figure had was a round pair of glasses. She could see her own terrified expression in the reflection. Just from the grip alone, Maka assumed it was a male. It kind of hurt a lot. Culdn't he just kill or do whatever he was going to do with her before her wrists broke?

"What are you doing?" His voice was strained and the veins in his neck pulled tight.

"Let me go!" Maka yelled back. Her voice was her only chance for defense.

"Okay."

He actually let go of her. She flew backwards and collided into a row of chairs clumsily. There would definitely be a bruise somewhere on her body.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" He extended a hand which she politely refused.

Maka stood up slowly and dusted her hands over her coral colored jeans.  
"I came here about an ad I saw. I was looking for a job, but I guess I have the wrong place. Sorry."

"No, this is the place."

"What? Seriously? You're kidding."

"I don't kid."

"Oh."

"My names Stein. You may call me Professor, Stein, or Professor Stein. Anything else and I will dissect you." Maka laughed to ease the awkward tension. "Why are you laughing? I don't kid, remember?"

"Right sorry." Her gaze shifted to eye the room which was know lighted. Something in a test tube had winked at her. She willed herself to not let her eyes roam ever again.

"I have a class starting in about a minute, so I can't fill you in on everything just yet." Maka nodded. "I need you to be here Monday at 5 o'clock sharp. Punctuality is something I'm also a strict enforcer of."

"Yes, sir. I mean yes, Professor Stein." She laughed loosely.

"Good you're catching on. I won't be able to pay you until your second week of work. I like to consider the first as a trial period." He walked over to the boiling pot in the back, stirring it occasionally. "It's spaghetti sauce. Want any?" He extended a ladle covered in the red sauce. There was no way that was just spaghetti sauce...

Maka shook her head no. Hell no she didn't want any, but she was at a complete loss of any kind of words. She settled with, "No thank you."

"Suit yourself." He spooned some out and into a bowl over worm like noodles.

Gross.

"Be here on Monday?" Maka asked timidly.

This time he nodded. He was a bit preoccupied. With the wave of his hand he shooed her away.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it!"

Wait. What had just happened?

**6:49 P.M.**

Vanillabunny: hello?

Vanillabunny: is anyone here?

Vanillabunny: heeeeeeeey

symmetry: Your usage of E's and lack of capitalization is most irksome.

symmetry: What do you want?

Vanillabunny: yay! a person! or a robot. we've never really met. vanillabunny: Sorry about my most horrendous typing. It won't ever happen again in your presence. ;)

symmetry: That's all I ask. I assume you were bored?

Vanillabunny: Yup! :) And I wanted to see how you all were doing. I haven't been online in a while. Wondering what I missed.

symmetry: This is a group chat. You should've gotten all of the previous messages...

Vanillabunny: IK! I like hearing it for myself though.

symmetry: Fair enough. Well, nothing much has happened... For any of us really. That I know of anyways.

Vanillabunny: :/ yeah I read. Or actually didn't read because nothing really happened.

Vanillabunny: So how's work?

symmetry: Good.

Vanillabunny: That's good.

symmetry: How's testing.

Vanillabunny: Good.

symmetry: That's good.

Vanillabunny: Wow. Don't let me hold back on your creative word usage.

Vanillabunny: ...How long have we been friends?

symmetry: Four years. Why?

Vanillabunny: I've been clean for 4 years! That calls for a celebration!

Camelliabloom: Congrats! Sorry. I wasn't spying on your conversation. Just got home!

Vanillabunny: From?

Camelliabloom: From Japan!

symmetry: You went!

Camelliabloom: No. I was practicing for when I did.

Vanillabunny: haha

Camelliabloom: No seriously.

Vanillabunny: Oh

symmetry: Sorry.

Camelliabloom: Sorry. Please forget my mindless chatter. How are you going to celebrate?

Vanillabunny: Never mind that. What happened? I thought you ordered tickets and everything.

Camelliabloom: I um did but I kind of didn't get on the plane.

symmetry: You were all ready to go two days ago?

Camelliabloom: Yeah I know. I guess I'm not ... Im not good at talking to people yet :/

Vanillabunny: Did something happen?

symmetry: Obviously something happened.

Camelliabloom: I just relapsed I guess. Haha. Maybe next time

Vanillabunny: :/

Camelliabloom: You were asking earlier about how long we had been friends?

Vanillabunny: Yes. How long has it been?

symmetry: I believe I said 4 years? Which you have been clean now for four years. Correct?

Vanillabunny: Yes. :)

Camelliabloom: That calls for a celebration? (Also like you have said ;))

Vanillabunny: Oh? What type of celebration?

symmetry: Bunny... Dear, you brought it up. Maybe you do need the concentration.

Vanillabunny: Haha. I guess so.

Camelliabloom: Wow. Um. Out of line much?

Vanillabunny: ... Its ok Camellia. No harm done.

Camelliabloom: !

symmetry: I do so apologize. Happy?

Vanillabunny: Its ok, really guys. :) 4 years! Its behind me.

Camelliabloom: :D happy

symmetry: Good! Celebrations?

Vanillabunny: Wow. just remembered. How could I forget! The meet up?

Camelliabloom: 3

symmetry: What is that sign?

Camelliabloom: It's a heart?

Vanillabunny: Duh.

symmetry: That does not look like a heart.

Vanillabunny: Then what does it look like?

symmetry: You really wanna know?

Camelliabloom: Yes.

Vanillabunny: ...

symmetry: Since Camellia is here, I'll just say that it looks like something neither of you have. Topic change.

Vanillabunny: Ok then. Since we all mentioned ourselves already, how are you doing Symmetry?

symmetry: I am fine.

Camelliabloom: So about that meetup?

Vanillabunny: Oh yes! Getting side tracked here.

Vanillabunny: Where shall we meet? My place or one of yours?

symmetry: Yeah... I can see. You did ask me that earlier. Remember? Our dull verbiage swap?

symmetry: Woah woah. Woah. I don't even know where you live. I don't even know your real names...

Vanillabunny: I was just thinking that. We can all trust eachother now.. right?

symmetry: 4 years

Vanillabunny: From all those years we should at the very least be able to say our names.

Camelliabloom: Yes...

symmetry: I don't trust that number, but fine. One of you start.

Vanillabunny: Then the names Maka!

Camelliabloom: Tsubaki...

symmetry: ...Kid...

Vanillabunny: Nice to meet you Tsubaki and Kid. :P

Camelliabloom: Your name is really Kid?

symmetry: Yes, I have no need to lie to you...

Vanillabunny: Hmm. I actually kind of like it.

Vanillabunny: I'm very excited to meet you all. Should we set a date?

Camelliabloom: When are you all um free?

symmetry: It doesn't matter if I'm free or not. I'm not traveling to Bumblefuck, Antarctica.

Camelliabloom: I guess costs and locations are important too...

Vanillabunny: What are you saying Kid?

symmetry: Where the hell do you live?

Vanillabunny: Nevada.

Camelliabloom: Oh! Me too! Where at?

Vanillabunny: Vegas.

symmetry: Really?

Vanillabunny: Yes. Why?

Vanillabunny: You live somewhere near?

symmetry: Then where do you educate yourself? Sin City is always fantastic for a grad student to live. . symmetry: And no. I do not. Money isn't a problem though.

Vanillabunny: I happen to go to a great school.

Vanillabunny: Ever heard of Shibusen?

Camelliabloom: I go there too!

Vanillabunny: NO WAY!

symmetry: Watch your exclamation marks, Miss Tsubaki.

Vanillabunny: I don't know a Tsubaki though.

Camelliabloom: I'm taking online classes. :P haha it makes sense.

Vanillabunny: Ohhh. I've heard about that program.

Vanillabunny: Are you sure you're alright Kid? I don't know you just seem different today.

Camelliabloom: Yeah, it's pretty good!

symmetry: Should we have invited Red Eyes and Ninja Star?

symmetry: I told you I'm fine. Everything's great here. Tired I suppose.

Vanillabunny: Oh ok.

Camelliabloom: I don't think Red Eyes or Ninja Star live nearby.

Vanillabunny: Yah me neither.

Camelliabloom: I think Red Eyes lives in Seattle and idk about Star. He/She/It has been very weird lately.

symmetry: Where'd you get Seattle?

Vanillabunny: Did he mention it before?

Camelliabloom: I guess I just figured. He sends me poems separately sometimes. Wait, maybe L.A.?

symmetry: Musicians living in Los Angeles makes better sense, yes. He hates poetry though. Maybe they're songs?

Vanillabunny: Probably. He loves his music.

Camelliabloom: Yes he does! :) So next week?

Vanillabunny: yes! The weekend after this. :) Looking forward to meeting you Tsubaki. You sure you can't come Kid? Or can you?

symmetry: Yeah.

Vanillabunny: Aww. Ok. Maybe next time. :/

symmetry: Hold on. I can go, but I don't think that is meeting is a good idea right now.

Camelliabloom: ?

Vanillabunny: Why?

symmetry: I just have this feeling. I don't know.

Vanillabunny: If you say so.

Camelliabloom: Use your words, Kid!

symmetry: I can't really... I don't

symmetry: I'll try to make it.

Vanillabunny: Good.

symmetry: Now I will bid you ladies farewell.

Vanillabunny: Ok. Bye!

Camelliabloom: Alrighty, Kid! I will be taking after you too. School.

Vanillabunny: I should be studying as well.

Vanillabunny: Bye to you too!

Camelliabloom: Bye, Maka! Talk to you later! :)

Vanillabunny: :)  
**####%Close Chat%####**

The colon and close parentheses combo formed a smile onscreen, but that crescent shaped grin was not plastered to the young college student's face. Why did she even suggest them coming to visit? Her apartment was in horrendous condition. She wasn't even getting paid this week.

Maka closed her laptop with a loud moan. There was a plan B. She hated plan B, but she figured she didn't have much choice in the matter anymore. Maka would be staying at her parent's house for the weekend.

"Fuck my life."

**A/N: Please leave any thoughts or opinions. Reviews make me happy. You're cool. Bye. **


End file.
